


Хорошими делами прославиться нельзя

by IdiotCrusader



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Existential Crisis, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack-Centric, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotCrusader/pseuds/IdiotCrusader
Summary: Кто людям помогает, тот тратит время зря, или несмешная шутка в пяти актах о том, как Джек Моррисон не хочет быть героем, а получается как всегда.
Kudos: 6





	Хорошими делами прославиться нельзя

**Author's Note:**

> Вы пошутили, а я посмеялся.  
> Джек-центрик, канон пропустили через блендер и собрали заново, как бы вроде р76 в прошлом, Ана моя героиня. Все части, кроме последней, случились до реколла. Таймлайн who.
> 
> Альтернативно: 1 Раз, Когда Джек Все Испортил (см. Овервотч) + 5 Раз, Когда Наоборот.

**ГЕРО́Й**

_Выдающийся своей храбростью, доблестью человек, самоотверженно совершающий подвиги._

* * *

**-1.**  
  
Джек Фрэнсис Моррисон был героем.

Прошел программу по созданию суперсолдат, не разочаровав стоящих за этой инициативой ученых и политиков неудачей, потом - омнический кризис от начала и до конца, чтобы страна могла гордиться. 

Страна честно гордилась. Награды, вечная слава, все как полагается. Позиция страйк-коммандера единственного в своем роде отряда международных миротворцев - кому и вести Овервотч, как ни герою? _“Это большая честь, офицер Моррисон,_ \- говорил глава совета директоров, пожимая ему руку на сцене церемонии основания. - _Мы оказываем вам беспрецедентное доверие, и вы это заслужили. Носите этот титул с гордостью.”_

Джека Моррисона уважали подчиненные, любили, по крайней мере, большую часть жизни, сослуживцы, и в том, что было в современном высокотехнологичном мире вместо газет, о нем тоже писали в основном хорошее. С семьей, правда, не сложилось, но личная жизнь, принесенная в жертву долгу и службе - это тоже очень героически.

А еще Джек Моррисон был слепым идиотом, по дурной самоуверенности позволившим прогнить всему, что с таким трудом удалось построить. Детская в своей наивности вера в то, что хорошие люди делают хорошие вещи, которую не вытравила война и не поколебало бремя командира, стоила им ошибок, за которые в Цюрихе выставили длинный и кровавый счет.

Джек Моррисон: герой, всеобщий любимец и глупый, несчастный сукин сын, на которого полагалось слишком много народа, и все - зря.

Так что когда Джек Ф. Моррисон, страйк-коммандер Овервотч, национальная гордость и герой войны, умирает во взрыве в Цюрихе, а его место занимает ничем не примечательный и никому не нужный Солдат 76, он чувствует только облегчение. Жаль только, статуя уцелела, все думает Солдат, пока отлеживается на кооперативной квартирке, о которой знали только он и Ана (а значит - только он). Дурацкая была штуковина, никогда ему не нравилась. Он смотрит новости каждый день по трескучему, древнему, как смерть, телевизору, и к моменту, когда большую часть повязок можно снять, от Овервотч остается только не слишком светлое воспоминание. 

Солдат выкидывает статую из головы точно так же, как избавляется от изношенных и больше не нужных бинтов, с каким-то мстительным удовлетворением подумав напоследок: такими темпами долго она не простоит.

* * *

В конце концов он все-таки оставляет себе имя. Называть себя по номеру про себя звучит как-то по-идиотски, кто вообще так делает? По крайней мере, кто так делает постоянно? Так что Солдата, так и быть, могут иногда звать Джеком, только не вслух и никто, кроме него самого. С этим проблем нет - все, кто мог бы сложить нужные два и два, мертвы, очень далеко или сами на себя не похожи. 

Но между Солдатом и Джеком Моррисоном огромная разница. У Солдата нет ни средств, ни желания быть не то что героем или чей-то честью и гордостью, а хорошим человеком вообще. Это… своего рода освобождает. Почти как давным-давно, во времена кризиса, когда не нужно было беспокоиться об этике и мнении почтенной публики и политиков, простреливая плохим ребятам головы. Правда, тогда в роли плохих ребят были омники.

Но бойцы Талона не слишком сильно от них отличаются. Каждый день одно и то же, знаете ли - они делают паршивые вещи, Солдат стреляет в них, они стреляют в Солдата, а дальше кому как повезет. 

Пока Солдат ведет в удаче, и никто не спрашивает его - какое моральное право он имел нажимать на курок, кто заплатит за разрушения и что подумает взволнованная общественность. Общественность, впрочем, не сдается и подает на Солдата-76 в розыск. На улицах городов, в которые его заносит, появляются плакаты с вознаграждением и его лицом. Солдат останавливается рассмотреть один и решает: не похож. Примерно так же, как Солдат не похож на страйк-коммандера Моррисона. И награда не то чтобы очень впечатляющая. Принять это за молчаливое одобрение или подначку стараться лучше - вопрос вкуса. 

Солдат все равно не собирается останавливаться, в ближайшее время или вообще. У федерального розыска не такая хорошая останавливающая способность, как у разрывной пули в голову, а на меньшее Солдат не согласен.

Жизнь не то чтобы хороша, но его устраивает. В наступившей рутине много крови и хаотичных перемещений, зато совсем нет отчетов, конференций с высоким начальством и публичности. Каждый день похож на порочное дитя сериалов про Дикий Запад, армейских тренировок на износ и дня сурка. 

И немного - комиксов про супергероев. _Анти_ героев. Это еще куда ни шло.

Солдат еще не до конца уверен, что конкретно должен сделать, финальная цель маячит на горизонте смутная и манящая, как огонь маяка в тумане, но он совершенно точно знает, что отказывается быть героем этой паскудной сказки. С него хватит. Конец у нее все равно плохой, так что и стараться незачем.

**1.**

Первое исключение приходится сделать для детей.

Дети, говорит себе Джек, ничем этого не заслужили. Чего “этого”, уточнять необязательно, да и бесполезно - в мире полно всякой дряни, болезненной и несправедливой настолько, что если бы бог существовал - этого ублюдка стоило бы призвать к ответу за подобные жестокие выходки. Но бога, насколько Джек знает, нет, а вот сиротство, тянущееся позорным шлейфом со времен омнического кризиса, есть. И уличное насилие в бандах, и алкоголизм в семьях, и тысячи и тысячи смертей от дизентерии в год в одной только Африке. Дети-солдаты, дети-бандиты, дети-оружие пропаганды, и Джек не уверен, где они свернули не так, а иногда ему кажется, что не сворачивали, так было всегда, и это-то и страшно.

Джек ничего не может сделать со смертями от дизентерии - хотя однажды ему пришлось разбираться с атакой на конвой, везущий гуманитарную помощь и вакцины, и он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что эта миссия не была _немного_ удовлетворительней обыкновенной зачистки. Но банды все-таки больше по его части. Если бы Солдат отвлекался на каждую кучку придурков, просекших, что, угрожая гражданским стреляющими палками, можно шиковать за здорово живешь, у него не оставалось бы времени даже на сон и еду (не то чтобы этого времени много при любом раскладе, но сыворотка справляется, он _справляется_ , главное - не давить еще сильнее, иначе даже модифицированное тело рано или поздно подведет). Но на кое-какие клубы юных и не очень любителей незаконного оружия и легких денег иногда все же находится минутка. В основном на те, которые с руки подкармливает Талон. Это несправедливо, но никто и не ждет справедливости от сорвавшегося с тормозов мстителя, так что тут все сходится. Главное, что эти стычки, хоть противник и недостойный (выпускать суперсолдата против всякой шпаны - как стрелять из пушки по воробьям), укладываются в изначальный план. То, что у Джека сейчас сходит за план.

А если он случайно улучшит чью-то жизнь в процессе - это просто приятный бонус. Как мера допустимого ущерба, только наоборот.

Так вот, дети… 

Солдат в Дорадо уже почти неделю, распутывает связи между Люмерико, Вишкар, Талоном и - кто там, черт возьми, такая Сомбра. Миссия в разгаре, но настоящая работа начинается тогда, когда его руки заряжают винтовку. 

Все идет как надо, даже немного слишком - он увлекается, и кто может его винить? вообще-то много кто, Джек уверен, никто из бывшей страйк-команды им бы сейчас не гордился, но какая теперь разница, - пока он не встречается глазами с маленькой, мать ее, девочкой, и ни у кого нет времени думать, как она тут оказалась. 

Меньше секунды на решение. Ребенок, гул двигателя - уходят, уходят, _уходят_! - и граната на земле у самых ног. 

Джек выбирает еще до того, как по-настоящему понимает, что делает. Тело суперсолдата годится на многое. Быть живым щитом у него тоже получается хорошо.

Вспышка такая яркая, такая громкая, что он лежит, оглушенный, несколько секунд, прежде чем освободить из-под себя хрупкое маленькое тельце.

Целое. Целое. Успел.

Ребенок что-то говорит, а Солдат не хочет слушать - ему не до того, винтовка валяется на земле, грузовик с оружием упущен, и ему трудно дышать. Но звонкий, почти не дрожащий голосок прорезается через звон в ушах, как нож сквозь бумагу.

\- Ты один из тех героев, да?

Джек… Солдат… _Джек_ едва заметно вздрагивает, не оглядываясь.

\- Уже нет.

Но как же хорошо, что успел.

Взрыв ломает ему два ребра, вся левая сторона тела превращается в один большой ушиб с метками ожогов там и тут для разнообразия там, где ткань не выдержала, а уцелевших членов Лос Муэртос вместе с грузом и след простыл. План приходится перекраивать, чтобы вместить туда неделю, которую Солдат проводит, забившись в какую-то дыру, пока ждет, когда отлежится достаточно и сможет ходить, не хромая, и дышать без боли; и еще неделю сверху - на исправление ошибок.

Это одна сплошная трата времени, но Солдат сам себе хозяин, а Талон в ближайшее время никуда не денется. Идти по пятам предупрежденных врагов немного сложнее, а бездействовать, дожидаясь, пока раны заживут, срывает его и без того деятельный, обсессивный разум с катушек, но это тоже можно пережить.

Он ни о чем не жалеет. Но только потому, что все эти задержки из-за ребенка, случайно попавшего под раздачу из-за его, Солдата, миссии. Дети ни в чем не виноваты. Дети, думает Солдат, заслуживают сколько угодно подвигов и героев.

Ради исключения. 

**2.**

Следующее исключение приходится сделать для Аны. 

Ана… жива, начать с этого. Это главное. Разумеется, им непросто: вполне простительно чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, когда с момента последней встречи вы успели оплакать друг друга, а потом - умереть сами. Их первые часы наедине в Некрополе переполнены до краев звенящей, ломкой неловкостью. Как скрежет железа по стеклу, как попытка обняться через прослойку зудящей стекловаты.

Солдат злится за снотворное в чае. Джек благодарен за кривую строчку стежков - рукам Аны недостает точности и деликатности пальцев Ангелы, зато ей легко доверять. Они разговаривают, долго и трудно, продираясь сквозь сложные вопросы с обеих сторон: я думал, ты мертва… я думала, ты тоже… господи, Ана, почему ты ничего не _сказала_? боже, Джек, о чем ты только _думаешь_?

И все в таком духе.

Чтобы рана зажила, нужно вычистить все лишнее, спустить гной. Солдату нравится эта метафора. Больно очень по-настоящему.

И легче становится - тоже.

Выбирая дальнейший курс действий, Солдату впервые за долгое время приходится считаться с кем-то, кроме своего внутреннего голоса. 

Джек хочет следовать за Гейбом, гнаться и убегать, воздавать Талону по заслугам… у него много желаний, и во всех кто-нибудь умирает. В некоторых даже он сам. 

Ана хочет остаться и защищать Каир до тех пор, пока этому великолепному песчано-знойному месту, полному хороших людей и грязных делишек, больше не понадобится ее защита. 

Между их желаниями очевидное, неразрешимое противоречие, если, конечно, исходить из мысли, что они никуда не уйдут отсюда поодиночке.

Разумеется, они остаются. А как еще?

Дело, в общем-то, несложное. Что такое пара взводов вооруженного отребья для старых солдат, которые не боятся смерти? У Аны есть план, и Джек ему следует. Он так никогда и не научился любить командовать; во главе Овервотч все это время стоял не тот человек. Сейчас это уже неважно, но для разнообразия приятно бывает позволить кому-нибудь еще вести.

Солдат делает, что хочет, и ни перед кем не отвечает, но быть армией из одного бывает довольно одиноко. 

Когда все кончено, они возвращаются в Некрополь с победой, чтобы собрать вещи и оставить город наедине с новообретенным спокойствием. 

Укладывая маску на законное место, где ей предстоит остаться, Ана выглядит... довольной, почти счастливой - насколько неприкаянные призраки вроде них вообще могут приблизиться к счастью. Это искупает любое потерянное время, любые потраченные усилия. 

Агенда Солдата может немного подождать - ради стоящего дела. Это - стоящее.

Перед дорогой Ана делает чай, травяной и горький, и едва заметно улыбается, глядя, как Джек морщится от этой терпкой горечи. Она помнит, и это… приятно: Солдату все равно, какой, но Джек любит сладкий, как сироп, чтобы залить вечно сосущую под ложечкой голодом суперсолдатскую сыворотку калориями. 

\- А с тобой иногда можно иметь дело, Моррисон, - как бы между делом замечает она и подталкивает Джека в бок, отвоевывая место рядом на раскладной постели. 

Садится рядом, подобрав колени, расслабленная и родная. Ночи для такого жаркого места в Каире бывают зябкими; от ее тела исходит тепло.

Джек - без маски он Джек гораздо чаще, чем с ней - хмурится и открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что не сделал _ничего особенного_ , но Ана, как и положено снайперу, играет на упреждение. Щурит уцелевший глаз, перебивает с веселой укоризной:

\- Джек, хоть раз в жизни помолчи и не спорь, когда тебя благодарят.

И Солдат все еще хочет возразить, хочет припомнить ей каждую незаслуженную похвалу, каждую идиотскую речь в его честь, которые он выслушивал молча, стоя со слишком прямой спиной под вспышками камер, но Ана кладет Джеку ладонь на спину между лопатками и трет-гладит успокаивающими кругами, и все хорошо. Все хорошо, и спорить совсем не хочется, потому что это же Ана, и она жива, и, боже, Джек так ее любит, а значит - и Солдат тоже. 

Ана - друг, старый и бесконечно дорогой. Помогать друзьям, решает Солдат, не тянет на хороший поступок. Делать хорошие дела выбирают, а тут иначе и поступить нельзя. Так что это, можно сказать, не считается. 

**3.**

Проблема, пожалуй, в том, что Джек сам не знает, что сделает, когда наконец нагонит Гейба - или наоборот. Когда они Рипер и Солдат, все гораздо очевиднее: бам, и в этой жалкой и болезненной истории поставлена исходящая пороховым дымом точка.

Если бы все только было так легко.

Когда Джек и Ана добираются до склада с реагентами, который им указал информатор Аны - в отличие от Солдата, она всегда подходила к делам с толком и расстановкой - в качестве следующей цели Талона, все уже кончено. Ана остается снаружи, страхует, хотя это оказывается пустой предосторожностью - не тратой времени, в их деле план B никогда не лишний, но рядом не оказывается ни Вдовы ( _Амели_ , боже мой, думает Джек, Амели), ни того управляющего гравитацией бедняги, которого Талон использует в качестве тяжелой артиллерии - никого из подручных не видно. Разве что Сомбра... Если девчонка-хакер и поблизости, то ее так просто не выкуришь, да Солдат и не собирается: они явились не за этим, а Рипер, он не сомневается, будет на месте. Почему он пришел один - вопрос, но Солдат предпочитает называть это “везением”.

Огромный склад заставлен громоздкими цистернами с толстыми стенками. Под сапогами пузырится какая-то белесая дрянь, натекшая из поврежденного клапана. В проходах тряпичными куклами разбросаны изломанные тела - Солдат наклоняется над одним из них, подсовывает под балаклаву ладонь, чтобы коснуться запястьем остывающей кожи; узнает нашивку на форме - складская охрана. 

Какие бы у Талона ни были тут дела, они уже сделаны. Солдат раздраженно думает: во времена Овервотча наводки были точнее. Ни по чему больше он не скучает (скучает _Джек_ , и сейчас не время об этом думать), но тогда им гораздо меньше приходилось метаться по белыми нитками шитой притравке, как по остывшему следу...

Металлический звон разносится по складу, как эхо в каменных пустотах.

След оказывается горячее, чем показалось - намного горячее стынущей в жилах брошенных тел крови. От одного к другому, повторяя чужой путь… Бинго. Приз за терпение ждет его в глубине павильона, как домик ведьмы в конце дорожки из крошек.

Рипер сидит, сгорбившись, между двумя цистернами; края изодранного пулями плаща стелятся по полу, как нефтяные потеки. Солдат слышит его влажное, натужное дыхание из-под маски. Боль в этом звуке, в его позе - такое не разыграешь, да и не такой он противник. Не из тех, кто идет на уловки. Гейб всегда играл грязно, бил по-уличному, куда дотянется и не сдерживаясь, но выигрыш признавал только честный.

Не опуская винтовки, Солдат вышагивает из-за укрытия, нарочито позволяя тяжелым сапогам отчеканить движение. Голова Рипера вздергивается на звук.

С заметным трудом. Слишком потрепан для острых рефлексов? Слишком болит?

У изуродованного, пропущенного через мясорубку противоестественных опытов тела даже кровь не идет - тяжелые, неоднородные сгустки черноты с омерзительным звуком стекают из-под рваного плаща и расплескиваются дымом и чернилами по полу. Горло щекочет тошнотой от давящего запаха, который волной накрывает Солдата, когда он подступает вплотную. Живые прошедшие через бой люди пахнут кровью, потом и порохом. Рипер пахнет сладкой удушливой гарью, как тлеющий подо мхом пожар, и чем-то медицинским и стерильным. Искусственным.

Наверное, Рипер наконец осознает, кто перед ним, потому что согнутое безвольное тело приходит в движение - дергается назад, к стенке цистерны, так неожиданно, что Солдат тоже дергает винтовкой. Но на атаку Риперу не хватает ни запала, ни пороха. Это так пиздецки неправильно, так не укладывается ни в один из воображаемых сценариев, которые Джек бесконечно вертел в голове так и эдак, думая о предстоящем им обоим _grand finale_ , что во рту горчит и сводит скулы, как от чая Аны.

Тяжелые сапоги с железной отбойкой скребут по полу. Рипер не пытается убежать, просто ищет, на что опереться, чтобы легче было смотреть вверх на приближающегося Солдата, Джек почти уверен. Габриэль, которого он знал, никогда не убегал. Упертый сукин сын, никогда не знал, где надо остановиться.

Это их здорово роднило.

Солдат делает шаг вперед, еще шаг, держа дистанцию - короче набранного под самый кулак поводка. Застывает - как на параде, встает ровно, с упором, дуло винтовки приподнято, горячее и готовое к выстрелу. Готовьсь, заряжай… 

\- Долго мне тебя ждать?

Рипер говорит без страха, но и без нетерпения. Хриплый голос почти звенит от боли и напряжения, а сам он спокойный и собранный настолько, что тон кажется будничным - таким спрашивают попутчика, далеко ли до станции.

Тут бы пошутить, что они-то уже точно - приехали.

Солдат вытягивает руку, и дуло упирается Риперу в треснутую маску. Между глаз - если, конечно, он до сих пор достаточно похож на человека для таких обобщений. Кольцо металла давит, приподнимая голову, пока они не встречаются взглядами - глаз не видать, но взгляд Рипера, тяжелый, липкий, как масляная пленка, не пропустишь.

Несколько секунд они не двигаются, как причудливая композиция. Потом дуло вздрагивает - и ныряет вниз, к полу. 

Джек сдерживает желание наклониться ближе, все-таки найти в тени блеск чужих глаз. Проверить, мелькнуло ли в них удивление. Может, и нет. 

\- Хочу всадить тебе пулю в голову, когда это будет _моя_ заслуга, - говорит Солдат, как будто его кто-то спрашивал. 

\- Когда роли поменяются, твое благородство к тебе не вернется, бойскаут.

Черт с ними, с глазами. В голос Рипера никакого удивления не просачивается. Там вообще ничего нет - ни насмешки, ни угрозы, только усталость. Будто они делали это много раз и успели друг другу до смерти (ха, смерти!) надоесть.

Это не благородство, думает Солдат. Просто месть - капризное блюдо, если неправильно подать, никакого удовольствия. Как чертова индейка, которую они однажды готовили втроем на день благодарения и забыли в духовке слишком надолго, заслушавшись историей Райнхардта, в которую никто не верил.

Да какое, нахрен, удовольствие. Хотеть сдохнуть сильнее, чем нажать на курок - это не весело, да никто и не смеется. 

\- Поступай как знаешь, Гейб, - отвечает Джек с такой же усталостью, прикрывая глаза под визором.

Медленно, как стрелка часов, беспощадно растягивающая минуты в вечность, Солдат поворачивается спиной. Из всех глупостей, которые только можно сделать, эта - самая непростительно дилетантская. Практически приглашение выстрелить в спину - на такое хватит сил у кого угодно. Мгновенно разогнавшееся сердце колотится в горле, затылок холодит фантомное прикосновение дробовика, прижатого прямо к цели, чтобы не ошибиться. 

Он стоит, не шевелясь и не позволяя себе обернуться, пока липкая капель дымных сгустков не сменяется ни на что не похожим звуком, оповещающим о телепортации. 

Благородство, значит. Не вернется. Как бы не так.

Точно уверенный, что за спиной никого нет, Джек, не оглядываясь, выходит вон со склада. Повезло, что Рипер собрался с силами и ушел сам, и не придется убеждать Ану в дурацком решении оставить его в покое, или беспокоиться, что Талон пришлет подмогу, или раздумывать, не останется ли он на этом складе навсегда…

Ушел - и черт с ним. Стоило только дать стимул не рассиживаться, а? 

Пульс все еще грохочет в ушах. Рука сама взлетает к маске, отстегивает крепления, дает жадно глотнуть воздуха, не замаранного душной горелой сладостью.

\- Джек? 

Ана появляется за спиной бесшумно, как тень - ее голос рядом, а шагов не слышно, пока она не встает совсем вплотную. Она ничего не спрашивает, но Солдат все равно бормочет в ответ на незаданный вопрос:

\- Я об этом еще пожалею.

\- Как знать, - то ли соглашается, то ли наоборот, возражает Ана. - Что теперь? Домой?

И поди разберись, где у них сейчас “дом”, но пока там есть расчищенное место под плитку и спальный мешок, это лучше, чем большинство мест, где Солдату приходилось спать за последний год, а значит - вполне подходит. 

Приходится сделать усилие, сглатывая вязкую слюну, отравленную искусственной гарью. Тошнота все еще гнездится под солнечным сплетением, и хочется ее смыть, избавиться, выкинуть из тела, прежде чем выкидывать встречу с Рипером из головы.

\- Выпьем чаю, - невпопад соглашается Джек, для разнообразия представляя не подкрашенный заваркой горячий сироп, а чай, который любит Ана - горький, и крепкий, и совершенно несладкий; не пахнущий дымом и лекарством от смерти.

Так что они идут домой и пьют чай, старательно избегая темы благородства, милосердия и неудачных решений, чтобы не говорить о внезапной приверженности Солдата концепции “не бей лежачего”.

Ну а что еще остается.

**4.**

В новом доме Ангелы Циглер им не рады.

Солдат может составить целый список, почему - тут не нужна докторская степень, чтобы догадаться. Все причины в этом списке обоснованней некуда, и Джек уважает ее право злиться. Он и Ана… они заслужили неприязнь всех, кого так или иначе подвели, но - биотические гранаты, винтовка Аны, Валькирия, ставшая из орудия спасения просто _орудием_ , - у Ангелы они забрали, сами того не желая, особенно много.

Не так, как забрал Цюрих. Цюрих изломал, покалечил, нанес потери мгновенно, как отсекает конечность падающее с неотвратимостью самой смерти лезвие. То, что потеряла Ангела… Джек думает о ее сияющем, чудесном гении, о данных ей несдержанных обещаниях не извратить его, не дать применить ни на что, кроме блага - и хочет выместись вон из ее дома сам, до того, как попросят.

Он и приходить-то не хотел, но пришлось. Очень уж норовящие сгнить раны, оставленные дробью Рипера, беспокоили - не его, а Ану. Ане Солдат не может не уступить.

Так или иначе, они здесь, и разворачиваться и уходить с пустыми руками значит только зря ворошить прошлое. Нужно хотя бы получить то, за чем они пришли.

Дом у Ангелы теперь - санитарная палатка, заваленная материалами и инструментами, которые у самого доброго доктора нет времени разобрать. Лагерь никогда не пустует и едва спит. Людей слишком много, а рук, оказывающих помощь, не хватает; Джек ничуть не был удивлен, узнав, где сейчас проводит дни и ночи доктор Циглер - как не удивляет его и давящее ощущение, что ей тут _не место_. Врач должен спасать жизни, но здесь, в пыльной палатке, где самая совершенная технология - нераспакованный сканер в коробке, талант Ангелы тратится впустую. Она словно полководец, роющий траншеи вместо того, чтобы осмыслять новый грандиозный план. Джек хочет спросить, почему она не выбрала сияющую от стерильности лабораторию, передовой госпиталь на самом краю возможностей медицины… 

Ана спрашивает за них обоих, уже позже. Им не нужно слушать, чтобы знать ответ.

В санитарной палатке они не единственные гости. В дальнем отделении между ящиками с оборудованием - еще один стол с лампой, еще одна пустая кружка, еще одни сапоги, явно не принадлежащие Ангеле, стоят у входа. Хозяин вещей приходит, когда Ангела осматривает полузажившие следы от дроби на спине Солдата, ради которых Ана притащила его сюда.

Солдат вскакивает на ноги прежде, чем успевает осознать чужое присутствие. Он не любит чужих, особенно - когда их лицо кажется знакомым. В последние годы это плохой знак. Силуэт у входа - темная кожа, темные волосы, нашивка-крест на рукаве - тоже застывает, рассматривая их с Аной в ответ.

\- Жан, это… старые друзья, - тоном, которым Ангела выделяет “друзей”, можно клеймить, как горячим железом. - А это…

Солдат смотрит в лицо, которое видел в данных, приходящих от информаторов, и жалеет, что винтовка стоит так далеко. С ней было бы спокойнее. 

\- Перебежчик из Талона, - нейтрально замечает Ана. - Мы слышали о тебе. 

Конечно, слышали. Из Талона просто так не уходят, это достаточная редкость, чтобы о дезертире много говорили - по крайней мере, там, откуда Ана берет свои свежие новости.

Солдат не слишком верит в возможность _исправиться_ , и еще меньше - в то, что бывшему талонцу - Батист, вот как его зовут - стоит быть в радиусе километра от лагеря с ранеными, от беззащитных людей, от Ангелы...

С другой стороны, и Солдату не стоит приближаться к обычным людям. Если судить по награде за его голову, от него одни беды.

Ангела чувствует напряжение, как чутко настроенный прибор. Конечно, она знает, кто соседствует с ней и ее пациентами, не может не знать… что-то заставило ее пустить перебежчика сюда, позволить ему работать с ней бок о бок, и Солдат хочет потребовать объяснений, что, но у него нет на это права. 

\- Это мой дом, - едва заметно поджимая губы, говорит Ангела с отчетливой ноткой предупреждения, - и правила здесь тоже мои.

_Это мой медблок, и я решаю, что безопасно для моих пациентов_ , звучит в голове Джека, ложась поверх слов, словно дубляж на кассетной пленке, другой голос - тоже принадлежащий Ангеле, но куда более юной, куда более живой. _Я разрешу посещения, когда офицер Рейес будет готов, и ни секундой раньше. Это ясно, коммандер?_

Как же давно это было.

\- Джек… - окликает Ана, и Солдат послушно расслабляется, приподнимает руки в знак мирных намерений. 

Гости Ангелы не обязаны ему нравиться. Он тут ничего не решает, и выбирать, кто останется в этом доме и кто уйдет, не ему, хотя осознавать, что у перебежчика больше прав тут быть, чем у него самого, горько. Когда все успело так обернуться? 

Едва заметное напряжение висит в воздухе до самой ночи - того и гляди начнет потрескивать, как электричество, - но день завершается без эксцессов. Когда палаточный городок погружается в темноту, Солдат пользуется тем, что никто не обращает на него внимания, чтобы выскользнуть из палатки наружу. 

Небо над головой высокое и безоблачное, а жар уже почти спал; на улице легче дышать. 

С задней стороны шатра, в углу между двумя секциями, нет посторонних глаз, и можно привести в порядок винтовку и мысли в тишине и покое. Солдат устраивается поудобнее на покосившейся скамье и, пока руки сами работают над оружием, позволяет мыслям блуждать. Он думает про Ангелу и ее талант, про несдержанные обещания, про палаточные городки и до блеска начищенные лаборатории…

\- Ты ведь Джек Моррисон, верно? 

Батист стоит, отирая плечом холщовую стену. Солдат приподнимает голову, чтобы лучше его разглядеть, но в этот раз остается сидеть - не чувствует угрозы.

\- Тот самый Джек Моррисон, - уточняет Батист, будто есть какой-то другой Моррисон, о котором можно было подумать, и кивает на край лавки. - Я присяду?

Солдат подцепляет зарядную кассету пульс-винтовки и вгоняет ее в слот с отчетливым щелчком. Это не угроза. Здесь не его дом, не его правила. Он не хочет говорить, но и прогонять не вправе. Вместо этого он сдвигается, освобождая место, и запоздало отвечает на первую часть вопроса:

\- Уже нет. 

Батист кивает почти понимающе. 

\- Я здорово тобой восхищался. Давно дело было.

Джек оглядывается на него краем глаза, не отрываясь от винтовки. Его тянет спросить, зачем Батист это говорит, зачем вообще пришел - но слова не приходят. В голове пусто, даже принять сказанное за оскорбление не выходит. От бывшего талонца, может, и стоило бы, но Солдат чувствует, что слова Батиста искренние. 

А зачем… черт его знает, что он здесь для себя ищет. 

\- Выкини что-нибудь, и я найду тебя быстрее, чем твои бывшие дружки, - предупреждает Солдат, потому что не знает, что еще сказать. 

Батист, кажется, тоже не принимает на свой счет. И правильно делает: тут ничего личного. Просто Ангела, как и все бывшие агенты, все равно забота Джека, даже если его никто об этом давным-давно не просит. За своих людей и убить нетрудно.

\- Я здесь, чтобы людей лечить. Проблем мне не нужно, а если их начнет приносить мое присутствие, я уйду. Но не раньше.

Неожиданно для себя самого Солдат соглашается:

\- Ангела говорит, ты хороший врач.

Она, и правда, так говорила. Не Джеку, с Джеком она едва разговаривает - но Ане, которой достается то же обращение, но ее это не останавливает. Впрочем, догадаться тоже было бы нетрудно: Солдат видит, как Батист в лагере нарасхват, как одинаково доверяют ему местные врачи и пациенты.

Это еще не гарантия, но он, по крайней мере, делает хорошую работу.

\- Я полевой медик, - пожимает плечами Батист. - Это дело по мне. 

В отличие от Ангелы, думает Солдат. Ей тут не место, а Батисту, может быть, не было место в Талоне, и потребовалось немало храбрости, чтобы уйти оттуда, откуда обычно можно выйти только вперед ногами. Ему совершенно не хочется вмешиваться в чужое искупление или чем еще занимается бывший медик террористов в лагере для пострадавших от разрушений, к которым приложили руку его бывшие наниматели.

Признанная ошибка - это еще не искупление, но так, по крайней мере, честнее.

Какое-то время они сидят молча под медленно начинающим багроветь небом, и Джек не может выкинуть из головы мысль о том, что в этом лагере делает он сам.

* * *

Наутро Батиста уже нет, да и не до него сейчас. Талон дает о себе знать, и все - единый водоворот срочности и движения, а когда они возвращаются в лагерь, Солдат уже знает, что им нельзя тут задерживаться. 

В лагере все спокойно - или нет, совсем даже нет, палаточный городок тонет в шуме и гаме, в самом центре которого Батист возится с ранеными вместо того, чтобы подстраивать диверсию или… что там еще должен делать агент Талона, пользуясь отвлечением. Солдат все еще предпочел бы, чтобы его тут не было. А Джек - почти рад, что не пристрелил, едва увидев. 

Вскоре вещи собраны, и остается только попрощаться с добрым доктором. Поблагодарить за гостеприимство, хоть и невольное.

\- Надеюсь, вы найдете то, что ищете, - желает им Ангела на дорогу.

Джек и сам не знает, чего ищет. Какая-то его часть почти завидует тому однозначному, недвусмысленному, как огонь маяка на горизонте, предназначению, которым наделены прирожденные врачи - такие, как Ангела. Спасать людей от боли и смерти - хорошее дело и заодно нестираемая отметка на моральном компасе, которая выведет, если собьешься с пути, как вывела лейтенанта Огюстена. Солдат не может похвастаться такой же ясностью: убивать людей с благими намерениями - так себе ориентир. Все знают, куда ими вымощена дорога.

Иногда Джек скучает по временам, когда эти сомнения его не беспокоили. Но куда больше - боится ненароком в них вернуться. 

Надо двигаться вперед. 

У самой двери Солдат застывает, чтобы оглянуться один последний раз. Желание, которое ворочалось внутри с момента, как они с Аной переступили порог палатки впервые, вдруг захватывает его с сокрушительной силой. Джек хочет _извиниться_.

Извинениями делу не поможешь: слова не сращивают сломанные кости, не отправляют выпущенные из ствола пули обратно в патронник и никого не делают счастливее. И все же… это извинения для юного дарования, стоящего в его кабинете с планшетом, ставящего условия командиру Овервотч ради общего блага; для сияющего гения Мерси, чьи исследования могли бы однажды заслужить нобелевскую премию мира, если бы не крах Овервотч, сопутствующим ущербом походя разрушивший ее репутацию и карьеру; для уставшей, до костей изношенной и словно пропитавшейся пылью и гулом лагеря, носящей всю тяжесть чужих страданий на своих плечах доктора Циглер, почти спящей на столе за медицинским сканером. 

\- Ангела, я… - Джек прочищает горло, не находя слов; у него хватает решимости, но недостает формы, в которую ее можно облечь. - Мне так _жаль_ , что все так обернулось.

Ангела качает головой, тяжело вздыхает, прикрывая рукой рот - как будто стирает выражение движением ладони.

\- Боюсь, сейчас слишком поздно для этого. 

Джек понимающе кивает. Он и сам знает, что поздно. Просто хотел дать ей знать, что сожалеет, без цели и не ожидая прощения. Такие вещи его не требуют. К тому же оно было бы незаслуженным.

Ангела снова проводит рукой по лицу, но смотрит прямо в глаза, когда вдруг добавляет:

\- Но, Джек… Спасибо. 

\- Ты и остальные заслужили хотя бы это, - честно говорит Джек, прежде чем выйти вон.

Ана остается позади, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Солдат не останавливается, чтобы услышать; свою часть он уже выполнил, и не хочет мешать Ане выполнить свою. 

Эти извинения не приносят никому облегчения, но в них есть что-то освобождающее для обеих сторон.

**5.**

Сообщение Уинстона настигает их посреди очередного марш-броска из ниоткуда в никуда, в номере задрипанного мотеля на обочине хайвея. Ана сидит на постели - всего одна кровать, зато настоящая, и простыни хоть и покрыты бурыми пятнами от глажки, зато пахнут чистотой и порошком, - и расчесывает распущенные волосы деревянным гребнем. Солдат наблюдает за ней, спокойный и почти умиротворенный, пока на тумбочке не оживает коммуникатор. 

Солдат никогда и никому не требуется, он сам по себе, так что это Ану. Он терпеливо ждет, пока она подхватит аппарат и прочитает сообщение; букв с его места было бы не разобрать даже с визором, но ему и не нужно - Джек смотрит только на то, как едва заметно меняется лицо Аны, как хмурятся брови, поджимаются в нитку бледные губы. 

\- Информатор, - коротко говорит она, разворачивая экран в его сторону. - Пишет, что мне нужно кое-что увидеть.

И правда - нужно. Им обоим. 

Когда Солдат еще был коммандером Моррисоном, в штаб Овервотч иногда приходили видео содержания, от которого принято беречь детей и гражданских. Пытки на камеру, показательные убийства, шантаж насилием, катаклизмы, разрушения… Джек Моррисон научился смотреть их, как смотрят брифинг перед рабочим днем белые воротнички на какой-нибудь стоковой бирже: важная информация, но - только бизнес, ничего лишнего. Ничего, что может пронять.

В коротком ролике, где старый друг созывает всех на баррикады, которые давным-давно прогнили и рухнули, нет ни крови, ни угроз. Может, потому и пронимает он гораздо лучше. 

\- Все заново, - бесцветно говорит Джек, откладывая коммуникатор, и, не слыша ответа Аны, идет на балкон.

Зачем номеру, в котором даже чайника нет, балкон? 

На железном поддоне с перилами, закрепленном на высоте второго этажа, не развернуться. К счастью, соседей нет, и некому пялиться. Солдат не курит, так что ему совершенно нечем занять руки, когда он наваливается на хлипкие перила, опираясь на предплечья, и просто стоит, глубоко дыша. 

Ана выходит следом через пару минут. Ее волосы все еще распущены, их тревожит ветер, и память услужливо подсовывает воспоминание: руки Габриэля, собирающие тогда еще угольно-черные тяжелые пряди в аккуратные косы. Вот так хорошо? Не тянет? 

Конечно, хорошо.

Ана тоже так и не обзавелась пристрастием к сигаретам, так что выглядеть естественней на этом балконе им явно не суждено. Очевидно, у них в ходу другие вредные привычки.

Убегать от ответственности, пока она не догонит, как бумеранг, например. Надо отдать карме должное - бьет иронично и точнехонько в нокаут. 

\- А может, это и к лучшему. Начнут все сначала, с чистого листа, - говорит Ана, не столько потому, что в это верит, сколько чтобы дать повод заговорить. 

Солдат сжимает зубы так, что челюсть болезненно сводит. 

\- Будем совершать одни и те же ошибки, пока еще кто-нибудь не погибнет?

Технически, нет никаких “мы” - их, двух призраков минувшей эры, никто обратно не приглашал. Для уцелевших агентов и их затей Джек и Ана давным-давно мертвы, и послать им весточку можно разве что на тот свет. 

Да оно, может, и правильно. Рыба гниет с головы, они, как офицеры, виноваты в том, как все обернулось, первее всего, и Джек до сих пор носит эту вину, как клеймо - и Ана, он знает, тоже. 

Они сами - часть ошибки, которую стоило бы заречься повторять. Если остальные хотят начать заново, держаться от них подальше - лучшее, что можно сделать. 

Если бы они слушались гласа собственного разума, жизнь была бы куда проще.

Ана и Солдат, не сговариваясь, следят за операциями нового Овервотч, старательно подсовывая друг другу предлоги и отговорки. Случайно попадают на телепередачи, случайно включают радио в нужный момент. Солдат вежливо делает вид, что не знает, каких усилий стоит доставать детальную информацию о действиях нового Овервотч, а Ана не менее деликатно не напоминает, пересказывая свежие сводки, что он ничего не желал знать. Они смотрят со стороны - пока источники Аны не приносят весточку, что молодая гвардия, осмелев, готовится перейти дорогу напрямую Талону.

Информация детальная. Дата и место запланированной операции. Утечки информации с Гибралтара катастрофические, сразу видно, структуры и порядка на базе еще нет. Хотя не Джеку жаловаться: при нем тоже не было.

Они не справятся, мрачно думает Солдат. Таланта хватит, он не сомневается, а подготовки - нет. Ни разведки, ни внятного руководства. Кто поведет операцию? Уинстон? Неоправданный, глупый риск.

Обязательно не справятся, кто-нибудь покалечится, но хуже всего неудачи в самом начале влияют на боевой дух. Особенно - когда пытаешься стать героем.

\- Мы не обязаны… - “им помогать” повисает в воздухе, несказанное, и тут же развеивается за ненадобностью и бессмысленностью; вместо этого Ана заканчивает: - оставаться надолго. 

\- Поможем и уйдем, - не столько спрашивает, сколько просит Солдат.

Ана принимает без вопросов. О том, что им лучше бы вовсе держаться подальше от ставших чужими дел, не соваться, куда ни просили, они не говорят вообще.

Солдат и Ана остаются заполночь, продумывая детали. Это нелегко, подстраховать кого-то, кто не должен даже догадываться о твоём присутствии: план только для них двоих был бы готов быстрее, чем опустошился бы подогретый на плитке заварник, но учитывать остальных куда сложнее. То, что они знали людей, которые сейчас служат переменными в их стратегии, раньше, помогает и мешает примерно поровну. Какие они сейчас, думает Джек. Изменились до неузнаваемости или совсем такие же, как раньше, будто никто никуда и не уходил? Стала ли молодая гвардия сильнее, увереннее, жестче? Стала ли похожа на них в юности? 

Ему не терпится их увидеть, хотя бы издалека.

Эта затея сама по себе - глупость, совершенная дурость. Способ потратить свое и чужое время опасным и бессмысленным образом.

Почти профессиональный вызов.

Навыки Аны куда лучше заточены для прикрытия со стороны. У нее теперь другая винтовка, другие - несмертельные - патроны, но бьет она так же точно. Солдат… не заточен под подобную деликатность, но им приходится что-нибудь да придумать.

Да они и придумывают, и их придумка работает - почти как надо. Почти как по маслу.

Они почти закончили, почти готовы отступить, выдохнуть, что пронесло - чудом или их стараниями, не разберешь, да и неинтересно. Солдат сворачивает в переулок, уводящий от зачищенной цели, готовый вернуться к позиции Аны на самой тактически выгодной из окрестных крыш, когда прямо над головой разражается рев ракетной тяги.

Тяжелый, больше похожий на броню костюм-Раптора опускается прямо перед ним, блокируя путь. Едва ли намеренное преследование. Просто засекли сверху.

С каких пор он забывает проверить, что происходит над головой? 

Пилот костюма колеблется. Не знает, атаковать ли. Не знает, враг он или нет.

\- Солдат 76? - пораженно говорит она наконец.

Голос незнакомый - столько лет прошло, как-никак… Но в Овервотч только один пилот Рапторы.

Фария, Фария, Фария, стучит у Джека в голове. Такая взрослая, такая… Без шлема она безумно похожа на мать, и одновременно - совершенно _отдельная_. Она теперь солдат, как и он, как и Ана, и Джек больше всех знает о горечи, с которой Ана встретила ее решение, и не хочет ей противоречить, но сам не может не чувствовать гордости за нее.

Даже если время категорически неподходящее. Тяжелая ракетница в руках Фарии - Фарры, здесь они Фарра и Солдат, - угрожающе качается, хотя Солдат уверен, что она не выстрелит. Не на расстоянии, когда любое попадание обернется стрельбой на поражение.

\- Тебе тут не рады, - напряженно, будто с усилием говорит Фарра. - Что...

_Что ты здесь забыл? Почему здесь, рядом с нами?_

Она видит в нем угрозу, лишнюю непредсказуемую переменную, которая может принести вред людям, которых она прикрывает, и он гордится ей только больше за этот проблеск боевой дальновидности.

\- Я знаю, - просто отвечает Солдат. - А теперь позволь пройти. 

Они, конечно, возвращаются снова. И еще раз, и еще. Собственную миссию не бросают - Солдат все еще не до конца уверен, в чем конкретно она состоит, но проще слезть с героина, чем по-настоящему от такого личного крестового похода отделаться. И все-таки они держатся поближе к местам, где орудует новый Овервотч. Приглядывают для надежности, не вмешиваясь слишком сильно.

Больше не попадаются, по крайней мере, по-крупному. Ана уверяет, что их невольные подопечные знают об их присутствии, и Джек ей верит - это ведь она здесь снайпер, которому положено подмечать такие вещи.

Но лицом к лицу они ни с кем не сталкиваются, и все идет гладко.

До тех пор, пока Солдат, отвлекшись на прикрытие для кого-то из молодой гвардии, не встречает лицом светошумовой заряд.

Слишком близко, даже визор и маска не помогают - и притягивает внимание лучше сигнальной ракеты; наверняка все, кто был в радиусе слышимости, обернулись. 

Солдат прижимается к стене, оглушенный - после Дорадо каждый последующий раз дается как будто труднее, звенит в ушах громче - и дышит на счет, дожидаясь, пока в глазах прояснится, а звон утихнет. Когда он снова может видеть, перед ним, слегка склонившись, стоит Райнхардт и протягивает руку. 

Остальные уже стягиваются к ним со своих позиций, будто им больше нечем заняться. А может, и правда нечем - бой закончен, осталось только зализать раны и разойтись.

На этом этапе притворяться, что просто проходил мимо, слишком поздно. Джек тяжело вздыхает и позволяет Райнхардту вздернуть себя на ноги - он на удивление осторожен для двухсот килограмм живого веса и брони, Джек помнит это еще с _тех_ времен.

Ана соскальзывает откуда-то с верхотуры, останавливается рядом. У Джека все еще слишком гудит в голове, чтобы слышать, о чем она и остальные говорят и говорят ли вообще, но в джет они грузятся вместе со всеми.

Вот и приглядели со стороны. 

Гибралтар… куда более полон жизни, чем Солдат себе представлял. Они с Аной собираются задержаться ровно настолько, сколько понадобится Ангеле, чтобы убедиться, что Джек не собирается умирать - как будто лучший в мире доктор не понимает, что суперсолдата такой ерундой не проймешь. Вместо этого - остаются до следующей операции: уходить из принципа, чтобы вернуться через неделю, было бы глупее не придумаешь. А потом до следующей, потому что снайперский опыт Аны _незаменим_ в затеянной молодняком авантюре. В следующий раз им нужен _Солдат_ , а потом это Ане и Солдату нужны ресурсы Гибралтара, и день проходит за днем, а они все никак не уходят восвояси.

К ним привыкают. Притираются, как в самый первый раз - даже те, кого они знали так давно, что все равно что с начала времен (между прочим, они уже не молоды, им положено преувеличивать). Они помогают, им помогают. Иногда они спорят. Не все идет гладко, но, по крайней мере, они разговаривают - гораздо больше и честнее, чем делали в первом Овервотч, и этого недостаточно для починки того, что не успело побыть целым, но это шаг в нужную сторону. 

Дни мелькают один за другим; ударяют первые заморозки - когда они встретились с новым составом Овервотч впервые, было лето, а остались, выходит, до зимы. 

Ярким, прохладным до дрожи утром первого января Джек выходит на козырек, нависающий над массивом Гибралтара, и с достойной этого прозрачного, как стекло, утра ясностью понимает, что они останутся насовсем. 

Он садится, свесив ноги над высотой, и ждет, пока ему составит компанию кто-нибудь, с кем захочется поделиться этим знанием - даже если он последний, кто догадался. Гибралтар шумное место. Кто-то обязательно да появится. 

Через несколько минут появляется Ана и встает, прислонившись к дверному косяку плечом; Джек узнает ее по шагам, до того, как она заговорит. Трейсер соскальзывает на покрытие козырька слева от него, тоже садится, болтая ногами, такая же полная жизни и движения, как и всегда. Солдат доволен компанией. Ему нравится Трейсер почти так же сильно, как нравилась кадет Окстон Джеку Моррисону. Почти - потому что Солдат предпочитает думать, что не подвержен сентиментальности (зато подвержен - самообману).

Джек делится с ними обеими своими соображениями, просто чтобы услышать в ответ, что все, кроме него самого, и без того знали, что они с Аной остаются - задолго до того, как кто-то из них задумался об этом решении. Трейсер все равно улыбается, будто это лучшая в мире новость. Полузабытое чувство принадлежности греет так, что январский ветер перестает пробирать.

\- Миру, - с дурачливой торжественностью говорит Трейсер, болтая ногами над пропастью, в которой, если глядеть с одного хитрого угла, видно только глубокое синее море, - нужны герои.

От неожиданности Солдат кривится так, что Ана замечает даже со своего места, почти не видя лица. Смеется так, как уже давно не смеялась - искренне и щурясь, так что птичьи лапки вокруг глаз углубляются в причудливый узор, и ей это только идет, - а отсмеявшись, замечает:

\- От героев одни неприятности. А вот хорошие люди не помешают.

Солдат ни то, ни другое, а Джек… А _Джек_ , что ни говори...

Ну и ладно.


End file.
